


Long Legs and Beard Burn

by weirdwednesday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Musician Derek, Sorta Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwednesday/pseuds/weirdwednesday
Summary: Derek is the lead singer of the Lone Wolves rock band, after their concert they go to a nearby bar to celebrate.Stiles is dragged to a bar after the Lone Wolves concert because all of his friends are dumbasses who think they can score with actual rock stars. Stiles is proved wrong.





	

Stiles was ordering a drink at the bar when Jackson strode up next to him. “One tequila shot, please.” The bartender nodded. 

 

“Stilinski, do you think he’s looking at me?” Jackson asked. 

 

“Who?” Stiles replies, looking around for anyone interested.

 

“Derek Hale, to my right” He whispers, as if anyone would hear him over the music. Stiles, refraining from rolling his eyes at Jackson’s groupie attitude, looked to his right, where, to his surprise, he found Hale looking their way, straight into Stiles’s eyes, actually. He figures it isn’t too far fetched to assume he was looking at Jackson moments before, “It’s likely he was yeah” Stiles shrugs, Jackson squeals, _squeals,_ in delight “I’m going over.” Stiles raises his eyebrows in clear judgement (alcohol makes him ruthless, sue him) “Isn’t your boyfriend here with you?”

 

“Celebrities don’t count as cheating, Stilinski, everyone knows that.” Jackson retorts.

 

“Then you should totally go.” It wasn’t his business anyway. Stiles turns towards his shot, as Jackson makes his way towards Derek, with a slight sway of his hips. Stiles downs it and struggles to not cough it back up. He hates the taste of alcohol, but the only way to deal with these parties, is drunk off your ass, and he was more than halfway there already. Someone came next to him, opposite to where Jackson was seconds ago. Scott shouted over the music “You will not believe who I just met—” and embarked on another story about Allison and him getting hit on, he could already feel the seventh shot taking it’s place his bloodstream, making everything a little hazy.

 

~

 

This guy was exactly Derek’s type, long and lean, with strong arms and long fingers. He was going for it. It’d been too long since he last scored any.

 

After breaking the eye contact, Derek was about to go over when Isaac came up to him. “Derek you will not believe what happened to me—” and embarks on a story about some girl who was apparently _the hottest girl ever_ and apparently has _the hottest boyfriend ever,_ and now they’re having a threesome. Derek can’t help but chuckle, Isaac’s ability to find multiple partners never ceases to amaze him. He claps Isaac’s shoulder and says “Don’t keep them waiting then.” Isaac grins and nods. When Derek turns to leave, he notices Bar Guy is alone once again.

 

But before he could head over though, a guy steps in front of him, it’s Bar Guy’s friend.

 

“Hey so I saw you earlier tonight, you sound really good live, I’m Jackson,” He said, trying, and failing, to seduce Derek, “You must be tired, wanna get out of here?” The guy winks, and Derek is a little taken aback.

 

“Uh, thanks, but I have somewhere to be.” and that somewhere is between Bar Guy’s legs.

 

“So, I saw you looking my way, anything you’re interested in?” Jackson tries again, he was hot, and he knew it, and that was okay, but not what Derek was looking for tonight. 

“Actually yeah, I was wondering, does your friend have a boyfriend?” Derek takes the opportunity to inquire. 

 

“Who? Stilinski? Seriously?” He replied, rather indignantly. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Good to know.” Derek side steps him, and hears Jackson scoff. 

 

Before anyone else to could interrupt his advances, Derek heads towards the bar, where Stilinski was now engaged in a very expressive conversation with a guy. The guy takes notice of Derek coming and his eyes widen as he talks to him animately. Derek smirks.

 

~

 

“He’s coming your way, he is definitely coming your way” Scott shouts excitedly. Stiles is extremely grateful he’sdrunk enough not to care, because he’d be peeing himself if he wasn’t. A few minutes ago, Stiles didn’t think much of that half moment of eye contact, after he saw Jackson talking to him, anyway. Now, though, he’s starting to think maybe it wasn’t Jackson he was looking at after all. God, look at him, he sound so cocky, he’s _not_ coming Stiles’s way. “Scott,it’s Derek Hale, he is _not_ coming my way.” Stiles was so ready for another drink, he was about to turn when Scott’s eyes turned into saucer pans. 

 

“Hey.” Stiles insides quivered, he’s not kidding, Derek’s voice was sexy, a smooth, calm tone, a little rough from the performance. It didn’t help that alcohol makes Stiles _very_ horny.

 

“Hello.” Stiles smiled, what he hopes is a seductive smile, turning towards him.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked Stiles.

“Stiles” Derek grins.

“Come with me, Stiles”

Stiles takes a moment to analyze Derek’s features, taking in the full grown beard and his green eyes, and yeah, it was doing something for Stiles, it was doing _a lot_ for him.

“Okay.”

 

~

 

Stiles. Strange name, but, he’s heard stranger, it fits him, oddly.

 

Derek grabs Stiles hand and leads him to the secluded (and very empty) VIP area, reserved for the band. He could feel the tension building between the two of them, growing almost unbearably. They’re barely inside before Derek presses Stiles against the wall and starts kissing his neck. Stiles groans and lifts one leg to wrap it around Derek’s waist, grabbing his head and lifting it to his own mouth, Derek grabs the back of his knee, keeping Stiles leg around him and pressing his growing erection against the groove of Stiles hip. The kiss is rough frantic. It’s a lot, and Derek has a hard time properly breathing, he detaches his lips from Stiles’s, who lets out a little whine that quickly turns into a moan when Derek presses his lipsto Stiles neck and worries a mark there. Derek runs the length of Stiles’s neck and sternum, biting and soothing, and when he presses into him again, Derek gives a low growl, making Stiles snap his head back to his mouth and take control, his tongue invading Derek’s mouth, Stiles hands mapping Derek’s body, feeling the hard planes of his stomach. 

 

Things are getting heated when Derek realizes they’re standing up— _And why the fuck are they standing up?—_ He starts leading Stiles to the couch across the room. He takes the hint and starts walking backwards towards it, it’s anything but smooth, and halfway through Derek steps on his foot, making Stiles burst into laughter, which in turn, makes Derek laugh. After a few seconds , when they’re properly settled, they resume their make out, this time more heatedly, the little restraint they had before, long gone now, their hands were _everywhere._

 

Derek was more than excited, so when he presses his pelvis against Stiles’s, Stiles gasps into Derek’s mouth, and rocks his hips in time with Derek’s. Derek brings a hand down to stiles clothed erection, _finally_ giving Stiles the friction he so desperately needed, and starts to rub in earnest, making Stiles let out little whimpers and whines he’ll later deny. Derek was about to pop the button on Stiles’s sinful jeans when suddenly he pushes Derek slightly, separating them, and stands up, going to the bar. Confused, it takes Derek a second to process what just happened. After a moment, Derek follows Stiles’s lead with a slight frown on his face, watching him pour himself a drink.

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his voice slightly hoarse from their previous activities.

“I’m not fucking you here.” Stiles meets Derek’s eyes, taking a sip from his drink. He smiles coyly, “But I’m not opposed to getting out of here.” 

 

Derek grins, “My hotel isn’t far from here.” 

 

Stiles smirks and grabs the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him close.

 

“Then let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tumblr: dereksbabe.tumblr.com


End file.
